


The Third Option

by Sorelion (Miakiii)



Series: In Media Res [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Stephen Strange, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Stephen Strange is a self-sacrificing idiot, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, now with art!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakiii/pseuds/Sorelion
Summary: Sometimes, the only way to win is to lose something. Stephen Strange understood that when he bargained half of the universe for one man. But then that one man figured out how to bring them back, so it's now on Stephen's broken hands to face his biggest nightmare and bargain once more, this time for the fate of the universe.





	The Third Option

There was something… _off_ about Strange’s face when Tony met his undusted self back on Earth. His eyes seem a bit glazed over with something unnatural, his voice is laced with a raspy quality to its normal baritone, and his magic…

He’s seen what the Sorcerer could do back in Titan but this? He is wiping the floor against all who stand against his way. The fierce aliens crumble and fall, barely landing a scratch on the powerful master of mystic arts. There is a brief moment when the genius met the other man’s dazzling eyes and he sees something akin to fondness and affection leak out of them.

But then it quickly turns into shame with a shade of helplessness.

A frown settles onto the billionaire’s face as a gut wrenching feeling of _‘wrong, wrong, he shouldn’t make that face, tell me what’s wrong, I’ll fix it’_ slowly fill his chest. He tries to shake off the feeling, to compartmentalize and deal with it later but then he hears a commotion behind his back.

Stephen Strange floats above the battlefield with the Cloak of Levitation fluttering behind his back, as he faces off the destroyer of half the universe. The armored man doesn’t hear what he says to the enemy but from the purple alien’s expression, the sorcerer must have pissed him off.

“Strange, I swear to God–”

Fear creeps onto the Avenger as he sees Thanos move his hand and is about to use the gauntlet. Before he could interfere, Stephen’s movement caught his eye.

Tony Stark looked on at awe, as the now revived sorcerer stretched his hands out with glowing bands of magic swirling around them. The purple giant screams in pain, as the hand his gauntlet is on now lay uselessly onto the ground. Without a pause, Stephen reached into the depths of whatever magic he could get and opened a portal to a place he knew all too well. The mad titan fell without any more resistance as the dark portal closed with an audible crack.

“Hey… w-what did you do?” Fear for the sorcerer suddenly enveloped Tony as he felt something wrong with just how… easy they beat the mad alien. Wasn’t this suppose to be harder? The battle at Titan proved the magic user’s ability, sure, but even that hadn’t been enough at that time. What happened when they were at the Soul World? If the ex-neurosurgeon had that much power, why wait until half the universe is gone?

_‘It couldn’t be this easy…’_

Suddenly, the Avenger hears gasps and audible chattering among the group of masters. He swears he hears Wong mutter a horrified “Stephen, what have you done?” and that sinking feeling just got worst.

“Asshole, you owe me an explanation right now!” Tony tensed up as Stephen sighed, as he hears the pain and defeat in his tone.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Slowly the master turns around and Tony is greeted with the sight of Stephen’s pallid skin, his eyes surrounded by black unidentifiable glitter-like matter and a strange symbol rests on his forehead. It seemed to cause more outrage on the sorcerer’s side but Tony doesn’t care about that.

“Strange, enough bullshit! _**What did you do!?**_ ”

“It was the only way…”

“Stephen–”

_“It is expected. He was the Ancient One’s student after all.”  
_

_“Like teacher like student. What a shame.”_

**“Strange, what have you done!? He’ll come for us, for _you_ , next!”**

“Who!?” Tony feels panic starting to bubble despite not quite following the conversation. With a shaky and defeated smile, Stephen mutters the name he never thought he would have to say again.

_**“Dormammu.”** _

_**** _

**Author's Note:**

> This thing's been up in the air for weeks now lmao. SO decided to add something and call it done lmaoooo. The ending is open ended, whether Tony figures out a way to help Stephen out or he doesn't, it's up to you ;)
> 
> Also, it's mostly read under the lenses of Ironstrange/pre-slash but can be read as general/friendship instead!


End file.
